Clueless Love
by The Elemental Alchemist Reyna
Summary: Hikari and Miku are the 2 new kids at Twilight High, and boy, are they in for a surprise! They have to deal with wacky classmates, along with a few wacky teachers, AND deal with homework. All they wanted was to go to school, but they got a lot more.RoxOC


A/N: Hello my lovely readers~! ^_^ I just wanted to test this story out to see how many people liked it. If a lot of people like it, I'll probably write more for this story and post it in my spare time (basically when I'm not scurrying around trying to update my other stories). I know I need to update my other stories right now, but I was really curious as to how well this story would do, and I already had the first chapter typed up. This story is basically an experiment. So review~ and tell me what ya think~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise Axel wouldn't have faded away and Hikari and Miku would probably be in the series.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I don't want to…

"I said wake up!"

Go away and leave me alone…

The voice sighed. "You asked for it!"

"KYAAHH!"

I jerked up as I felt an ice-cold substance splash onto me. That was really cold! I shivered and glared up at the person who was mean enough to wake me up this way. Of course, it was my best friend/cousin, Miku. Her name suited her perfectly, seeing as her hair was a beautiful crimson (1) that stopped a little beneath her shoulders. She had dark, amethyst eyes that were _always_ playful. Currently, she was sporting an orange tank top, black sweat pants, and fuzzy green slippers. She was laughing at me, which only annoyed me more. I growled and stood up.

"I'm up! Satisfied?"

"Why, yes, I am." She was now smirking. Darn her.

I sighed and immediately headed for the bathroom. I didn't feel like fighting with her this morning. Any other morning I'd fight with her, sure, but not today. Why? We get to go to a new school. That is a boarding school. I never knew my mom wanted to get rid of me so soon… I'm not even in college yet!

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, ate, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got my things in the car. I had a suitcase full of my clothes, a small bag for my essentials, a backpack (full of school materials and random objects), and then a tote bag filled with things I would need to get through school. Inside were a few stuffed animals, my baby blanket (I would have to hide it from my room mate though…) my MP3 player, and my cell phone. Miku basically had the same things, except she had a purse instead of a tote bag and was only taking her stuffed dog, Rascal. Rascal was dark brown with a white spot on his left eye and a small white spot on his right ear. He was Miku's most prized possession.

I got into the car with Miku sitting at my right. We sat in the back of my mom's black van while my mom and dad sat in the front. My dad was driving us to the school called 'Twilight High School.' Miku and I would be living the rest of our high school lives there if we decided we liked it there.

I looked over to Miku to see her just as nervous as I was. That was rare because Miku was usually the confident one who was loud and noisy. Now she looked like a shy, quiet, nervous teenager. I took her hand in mine and squeezed slightly, reassuring her that it would be okay. She looked at me and smiled warmly and leaned her head on my shoulder. She must be really nervous! She doesn't lean her head on my shoulder often.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure everyone will love you, Miku! You're quite the lovable person."

"I know, but I'm still nervous. Especially because I don't know if I'll get to room with you. I have a hard time making friends, as you know."

It was true. Her personality often turned people off. That is only because they don't take the time to see the good in her though. She really is a great friend.

"Even if we're not roomed together, I'll come over a whole bunch, okay? I'll spend the night too, if I can."

"Thanks, Hikari. You're too nice to me."

"No, I'm not that nice. For your punishment, I'm going to tell your room mate embarrassing stories about you."

I laughed and she playfully pushed me.

"Punishment? What did I do?"

"Remember this morning? I haven't forgiven you yet."

I smirked when she realized what I was talking about and I could clearly see regret in her eyes. I giggled and told her I was joking, but she would have to do me a favor. She calmed down and seemed more confident about school. I wasn't so nervous now either. Maybe this would turn out well.

* * *

We arrived at the school in the afternoon (around one thirty. It was a long drive). The schoolyard was filled to the brim with students and I suddenly became nervous again. People would be staring at Miku and me because it was obvious we were new. My parents parked the van and helped us with our luggage. Once we were situated, we walked towards the school's entrance. Just like I predicted, people were staring. Miku glared at those who whistled at us and nodded in acknowledgement to those who waved or smiled at us. I just stared at the ground the entire time.

We got to the office and my parents spoke with the principle, Mr. Ansem, while Miku and I waited outside with our things. We decided to ask the secretary for our schedules and room numbers while we waited. She smiled at us and gave them to us and wished us luck. We in return thanked her and sat down at a bench. We set down our things and sighed at the relief of the weight being off of us.

"So, what's your room number?"

"Um… 216. What's yours?"

"214...At least you're just a door down!"

She smiled, a bit disappointed that I wasn't rooming with her. I smiled back and comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't like being around new people.

"I'll come over and spend the night tomorrow, okay? Tonight I want you to get to know your room mate."

She pouted, but nodded. Suddenly, she looked in front of her and blushed. I looked to see whom she was blushing at. I automatically blushed with her, though mine was more noticeable. There was a group of kids (who looked about our age, save for a red headed guy, who looked a bit older) who were talking and walking down the hall. A spiky blonde haired boy and the oldest looking boy (who had long, red hair) were staring at us. I locked eyes with the blonde and realized his eyes were a deep blue. I could get lost in them the blue was so deep. When they turned around a corner, the trance we were in broke and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding.

"Man, who were they?"

This was Miku's way of saying, "Who are those hotties?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later."

"I hope so. That red head looked like someone who might be as mischievous as me."

She smirked and I sighed. I didn't need two Mikus! One was enough trouble! But maybe if she becomes smitten with that guy, she won't cause too much trouble!

Yeah right…

My parents walked out of the office and smiled at Miku and me. They looked kind of sad though.

"You sure you two will be okay? I mean, we could always tell Mr. Ansem we changed our minds…"

"We'll be just fine Mom. We're strong enough to take on any punks who annoy us."

I grinned at my mom and dad and my mom looked like she was about to cry. She hugged me tightly and wiped her tears away. She proceeded to hug Miku just as tight, and then stood up tall.

"I'll be waiting in the car. Bye you two, I love you!"

And with that, my mom sped walked out of the building, hiding her tears. She knew that I would know she was crying, but she tried to hide them anyways. I felt bad about leaving my mom, but this experience would be good for Miku and me. We really needed to broaden our horizons (both academically and socially). I noted mentally that I would have to write her a whole bunch.

"Take care you two. Your mother is very worried about you girls, so give her reasons not to worry anymore!"

My father was always thinking about Mom. He loves her so much. I smiled at him, as did Miku, and we nodded. He grinned at us and ruffled our hair.

"Good luck, and stay away from boys!"

"Not a chance!"

"Well, at least be careful of those you choose!"

"Fine…"

I smirked playfully and my dad shook his head good-naturedly and kissed both of our foreheads. And with that, he left, waving at us. We waved back, of course. I smiled to myself. I feel like this is going to be a great school year.

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke!"

"Oh, coming!"

I ran to catch up with Miku and nearly tripped on my own feet. We laughed at my clumsiness as I stumbled next to her. Man, I need to work on that! We began to walk down the hallway that just happened to be the hallway the previous group had been walking down. I began to discuss which song was better, Caramelldansen or The Sailor Song, with Miku when she abruptly stopped. I nearly fell when I tried to stop from the fast paced walk we had been doing. I looked at her confused and she looked at me worriedly.

"What?"

"Our luggage…"

My eyes widened in realization. We forgot our stuff! We both turned quickly and began to run to the bench outside the office. Hopefully, our stuff was still there.

I panted along side Miku as we reached our destination. Thank goodness! Our stuff is still here. We picked up our stuff, barely being able to hold everything because of the long run. We walked a lot slower this time than we had been before and were still panting, though our breathing was beginning to slow down. We had to search a while for our rooms, but eventually found them. Miku smiled at me and wished me luck. I mirrored her actions and walked to my room. I fumbled to find the key the secretary had given me. I found it, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. It was deserted and was clean as could be. Wow, the girl who lives here must hate messes.

An hour later, I had unpacked all of my things, putting my clothes in the empty drawers in the dresser. I also put my more formal clothes (like my dresses) in the clear closet space. I had tucked away all of my essentials and hidden my blanket and I was rather excited now. I couldn't wait to meet my roommate!

* * *

I decided to check up on Miku to see if she had finished packing and if she had met her new roommate. I locked the door to my new room, and walked over to her door. I knocked on it and heard several voices yell, "Come in!" all at once and I became a little nervous. I opened the door and peeked my head through. There was Miku smiling like the devilish teen she was and the kids we had seen before surrounded her. My eyes almost immediately locked with those beautiful, deep blue eyes. I lightly blushed and turned back to Miku and smiled warmly.

"I see my help isn't needed here. You're doing just fine!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yep, no help needed! Especially from weird emotion-reading to-be therapists!"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

I pouted and she laughed at me and patted the place next to her on the bed she was sitting on. I laughed too, and plopped myself down next to her on the bed. I play-hit her on the arm and lightly glared at her.

"That's for calling me weird!"

She shook her head and proceeded to introduce me to the people in the room. There was a curly headed blonde whose name was Hayner, a brunette whose name was Pence, spiky haired brunette who was Sora, a red head who was Kairi, a blonde who was Namine, and Olette who was also a brunette. When she got to a certain silver haired teen, my eyes widened and as she was about to say his name, I said it for her.

"This is-"

"Riku…?"

I was speechless, I hadn't seen him since I was six, and that was nine years ago! He looked at me with confused eyes, which soon widened.

"Hikari?"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since we were kids! How've you been, Wolfie?"

I giggled at his old nickname and the others tried to hide their laughter, but it was no use. It was too funny of a nickname! He playfully glared at me and before I knew what happened, I was in a headlock.

"Ow, ow! Riku, stop it, that hurts!"

"Didn't I warn you that if you ever called me that nickname again, that I'd put you in a headlock until you begged for mercy?"

I gulped at that memory. I guess he _had_ been serious with that threat.

"I thought you had forgotten about that…"

"Yeah, and I still remember that prank you pulled on me in preschool! I've yet to have my revenge."

I laughed nervously. "Aw, come on! All I did was steal your last cookie when I shouted, 'Look! It's the red power ranger!' Besides, I didn't know any better, I was just a kid!"

"It was my favorite type of cookie, and do you know how disappointed I was when there was no power ranger? I was very disappointed. And even little kids have common sense!"

"Ha! Not Hikari! If a drunk came up to her and asked for money and said they were going to use it for food, and not booze, she would believe 'em! She's that gullible! Like one time, she made me really angry and she was hiding in our aunt's closet. I said I wouldn't do anything to her, and she believed me! Yep, probably the biggest mistake she's made so far."

"Why's that?" Olette asked curiously.

Miku smirked.

"Lets just say, it took _forever _for her hair to become blonde again."

I glared at her, remembering what she had done. My hair was green for a whole year! It was so embarrassing! Sometimes, I _still _find stray green hairs!

I realized Riku had loosened his hold on me and I gracefully, and quickly got out of his grasp. He gave me a playful look before continuing to speak with Miku and the rest of the gang about our adventures and _mis_adventures as kids/teens. I let out a sigh of relief, I had started to form a headache, and being out of his grasp relieved a lot of the pain.

"You okay?"

I looked to the speaker and found it was the blue-eyed boy who kept taking my breath away. His eyes were amused and slightly concerned. I smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay! I just have a bit of a headache now…"

At the last statement I glared at Riku who in return just smirked at me. The blonde chuckled at my behavior and smiled back at me.

"So, what's your name? Everyone else was introduced, but you weren't."

"I'm Roxas, nice to meet ya!"

"Hikari Hearts, nice to meet ya too!"

We shook hands and I felt a bit of a tingle shoot through my arm when our skin touched. I felt goose bumps form on my skin and I lightly blushed. It was barely noticeable. We released each other's hand and turned towards Kairi when she called me.

"So, how do you and Riku know each other?"

"We met in preschool. He acted a bit like a loner and I decided I was going to be friends with him. That's one reason why I call him Wolfie, because he use to act like a lone wolf, in my opinion. Another reason was because of his silver hair."

"That does sound like Riku."

I looked at Sora and smiled. He returned my gesture and Riku protested that he didn't act like a loner, nor did his hair resemble a wolf's fur. We all just laughed at his reaction and I found myself, once again, in a headlock.

"And if I remember correctly, the only reason you noticed me was because I saved your sorry behind from those bullies, _Chipmunk_!"

I blushed in embarrassment and everyone seemed amused, yet confused at my nickname. Maybe Riku won't notice and won't explain the nickname…

"When we were little, she'd stuff her food in her mouth like a chipmunk would, so her cheeks were bulging. Because she dubbed me Wolfie, I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and named her Chipmunk."

Everyone tried to imagine me doing that and laughed at the image that came into their minds. I turned even redder, if possible. That was so not cool! That nickname is so embarrassing! I guess I know how Riku felt now…

"I never knew the mighty Hikari Hearts had ever needed rescuing! I thought she was so strong and skilled in martial arts, she never needed someone to save her!"

Miku mocked me playfully and I scowled at her. I was a little kid! I hadn't started martial arts yet!

"I didn't start martial arts until I was seven, you know that! Meanie…"

I pouted at her and she hugged me from the side. That was when I realized I had been released from the headlock. How long had I been free, and not noticed? Man, I need to be more observant…

"So you know martial arts, huh? Pretty cool, I wasn't expecting that from someone who looked like a girly girl."

I looked to Hayner and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm only _part _girly girl! The other part is pure tomboy! Besides, how do I look girly girlish?"

"Well, your clothes are pretty girly, if you ask me. The shirt, the skirt, the shoes, everything yells 'Girly!', don't you think?"

I looked down at my outfit which consisted of a lavender tank top with a jean mini jacket over it, a jean skirt that went right above my knees, flats that were also jean style, and lastly, two lavender bracelets on my left wrist. I also wore my blonde hair in a high ponytail by a lavender scrunchy with my bangs framing my face. They never would stay in the ponytail, so I just went ahead and styled it that way. Okay, so my outfit was a bit girly, but that didn't necessarily mean I _was _girly. I just dressed like a girly girl, and even then, I frequently changed my style. Some days I'd go girly, others I'd go tomboy. And sometimes, I would find a way to combine them and wear them mixed together.

"Well, I understand where you got that from, I guess. So I can't argue there…But I change my style a bunch, so don't be surprised if I'm wearing something like, Bermuda shorts, a plain t-shirt and some flip flops."

Everyone kind of nodded or just kept talking to whomever they were talking to previously. Apparently, the fact whether or not I was girly didn't really interest the group of teens, and I couldn't blame them. I wasn't really interested in the subject either. I looked down at my watch to see it was almost three o'clock and tapped Miku on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna get some lunch, wanna come with me?"

"Sure! Hey guys, we're going to go get something to eat, 'kay?"

"Okay, but do you want someone to go with you, to show you to the lunchroom? The school is pretty huge."

With our _wonderful_sense of direction, I thought it would be best if we did have someone accompany us. Miku and I exchanged glances, obviously thinking the same thing, and agreed.

"I'll go with them. I was thinking of getting a snack anyways."

Roxas smiled at us, and everyone 'Okayed'. We then made our way towards the lunchroom. It was silent for the longest time until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Roxas, does this school have a club for martial arts?"

"Yeah, why? Thinking about joining?"

He smiled at me and I smiled back, careful not to lose myself in those pools of water that were his eyes.

"I think I might, once I get settled in. It would be kind of fun to meet other martial artists!"

I smiled brightly and Miku laughed at my enthusiasm. I knew she would probably like to join the soccer team, and noted to make sure they had a team. We soon arrived at the lunchroom and Roxas seemed to notice someone he knew, because he called the guy over.

"Hey Axel! Come over here, I want you to meet some people!"

Both Miku and I turned our heads towards the person Roxas was yelling at, and saw it was the red head from before that had caught Miku's eye. Miku grinned at me and I smiled nervously back at her. Why was I nervous? Oh, no reason. Miku just found someone who might be like her (in the tense where she is a trouble maker) and I have to meet another person. Yeah, no reason to be nervous!

The boy jogged up to us and grinned. He and Roxas greeted each other and then Axel turned his attention to Miku and me. I smiled politely and Miku just gave a "Yo."

"So Roxas, who're these two ladies?"

"This is Hikari and Miku. They go to our school now, and just came today. I was just showing them to the lunchroom to get something to eat."

Roxas gestured to us as he spoke and Axel nodded as he explained what was going on. Axel then turned towards us again and grinned (his grin was even more mischievous than Miku's, which tells me I'm going to never be bored when Axel is around…).

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Axel."

Miku grinned back at him while I smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, Axel! Don't mind Hikari's nervous behavior, she's just worried that you'll cause as much mayhem as I do."

"Miku! Don't voice my worries for me! I'll voice them if I want to!"

"But you are worried about that, aren't you?"

"…Yeah…"

I pouted while Miku grinned devilishly at me. She knew I hated her voicing my opinions! Gosh, she just had to embarrass me…

I felt an arm sling around my shoulders all of a sudden, surprising me and causing me to stumble forward a bit. The culprit (who turned out to be Axel) laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry, I don't cause _too _much chaos…for now, at least."

He grinned mischievously at me then started to walk towards a line of students (which I realized was the line for food). Miku followed shortly, obviously not missing a chance to talk to the intriguing teenager. I sighed and hung my head a bit.

"I don't think I can handle _another_ Miku…"

Roxas laughed at me, and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. Besides, he only causes chaos where he is. We're in a different grade than he is, so we won't see him too often."

"Oh, okay. He seems like a nice guy though. I'm just worried he and Miku will get into loads of trouble and I'll have to bail them out."

"Axel almost never gets caught, so you don't have to worry about that."

Roxas smiled at me and we both laughed, thinking about our friends and all their hilarious pranks. We then proceeded to the lunch line and I got a slice of cheese pizza, a fruit cup (it had papaya, pineapple, and cherries in it), and a cup of cranberry juice. Roxas just grabbed a sea salt ice cream and lead me to the lunch table that Miku and Axel were at. They were laughing happily about something, probably some prank they had pulled. We sat down with them and just as I was about to take a bite of my pizza, a tune started to play.

"_Paris, the city of love, is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire, but still, there's lamour…" _

"_Some where out there, in the night, her heart is also alight. And I know the guy she just might be burning for…_"

"_A guy like you, she's never known, kid! A guy like you, a girl does not meet every day! You got a loo-_"

I blushed crimson at the ring tone I had set for my father and immediately answered after registering that it was my phone ringing and playing the classic song. Everyone had amused looks on their faces. I blushed even more when Roxas chuckled softly.

"Hello?"

"**Hikari? Oh, Mommy's so glad to hear you're okay! How is Miku? Is she adjusting well? You two don't have boys as your roommates, do you? Are you two comfortable? If you're not, I can come pick you up-**"

"Mom, Mom! Slow down! Miku's fine and is adjusting great! I haven't met my roommate, but Miku is rooming with a nice girl. And we both are perfectly comfortable! We already made some new friends! Goodness, you worry more than I do when I'm nervous, and that's saying something! Just calm down! Come on, count with me, one…two…three…"

I continued to count with my mom until we reached ten, and then we both released a relieved sigh. Miku suppressed a giggled at my behavior, knowing exactly what was going on. Roxas and Axel just looked at each other confused and amused at the same time.

"Wait, Mom? Why are you calling by Dad's phone? Why didn't yo call by your phone?"

"**About that…**"

"You lost it again, didn't you?"

"**Heh heh…Yeah.**"

I sighed and shook my head at my mother. She could be quite forgetful, and often misplaced things. The thing she misplaced the most being her phone.

"What am I going to do with you…?"

"**Oh, sorry dear, I have to go! Your dad is about to come back into the room, and I don't want him to find out I lost my phone again, bye! Love you!**"

"Love you too, bye!"

And with that, our conversation ended and I snapped my phone shut. I looked to the rest of the table's occupants to see them holding in laughter. I couldn't blame them; conversations with my mom were often amusing. I laughed a bit, signaling it was okay to laugh and soon, everyone was looking at our table, giving us strange looks. We calmed a bit and wiped any tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Is she always like that?" Axel asked, still chuckling a bit from the funny event.

"Yeah, she's always worrying about Hikari and me. Sometimes it can be annoying, but it feels good to know she cares."

Miku smiled at me and I smiled back, agreeing with her. Everyone then ate the rest of their lunch/snack (Axel just had chips and Miku had a hamburger with an apple and sprite.) and then we all headed our separate ways. Miku went back to her dorm she shared with Olette to finish unpacking, Roxas headed towards his dorm too, and Axel did the same. I decided to head to my dorm too. As I walked, I thought about today's events, the people we had met, and what I had learned about them. I smiled; this was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

(1): Miku means beautiful crimson

A/N: So, how did ya like it? Was it good, okay, or bad? Was it well written? Could it use some work? Please review and tell me your thoughts! ^_^ And I bet you're just dying to know who Hikari's room mate is, aren't ya? The person who can guess correctly who it is will get a oneshot (or maybe a short story with a few chapters) of their choice. The oneshot/story can have any pairing (well, I mean like RoxasxOC not RoxasxNamine. I can't write stories with only the original characters. I don't know why, my brain just kind of dies when I try to come up with something. Plus I think its more fun to make an OC to insert into the story. ^_^), and can be for any anime or game, as long as I know something about the anime or game of choice. And I'll give you guys a hint: Its (unfortunately) not Roxas. See ya next time~!


End file.
